Destiny
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: La aparición de alguien totalmente inesperado, puede cambiar tu vida de muchas maneras.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Esta noche vengo a romper corazones, pero no se preocupen porque no soy mala, por lo menos no del todo.

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Ren acababa de llegar del trabajo, estaba realmente cansado y sus pensamientos solo se concentraban en Kyoko. Hacía una semana que no la veía y no quería llamarla sin tener un buen pretexto.

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? ¿Yashiro-san?-

Abrió la puerta y jamás se habría imaginado quién podría haber estado detrás de la ella.

-¿Sorprendido, Kuon? En verdad que no pareces el mismo con esa apariencia-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pasé a saludar-

-¿Solo a eso?-

-No. También vine a decirte que tu querida amiga Mogami Kyoko necesita tener cuidado-

 _Kyoko, ¿por qué ella? ¡No puede tocarla!_

-¿Quién?-

-No te hagas el tonto. Sé que estás enamorado de ella. Te he estado vigilando-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Kuon había salido a la luz. No tenía idea de lo que quería hacerle a Kyoko.

-Lo mismo que tú. Ella es tu punto débil. Diente por diente, Kuon-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-

-Ya veremos, Kuon-

Tina se fue sin más.

Ren no lo dudó ni un segundo y llamó a Lory.

-Presidente, necesito su ayuda-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tiene que proteger a Kyoko-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tina vino a verme. Quiere dañar a Kyoko. Quiere hacer que yo sienta lo mismo que ella-

-Ren, esto es serio, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?-

-¡Déjate de tonterías y ayúdala!-

-Está bien, haré que Sebastian la vigile día y noche e intentaré localizar a Tina para evitar que la toque-

-Yo le ayudo-

-Tú permanece junto a Mogami-kun-

-Presidente….a ella no le puede pasar nada y menos por mi culpa, si algo le sucede, yo…-

-Tranquilo Ren, la protegeremos-

A ella no. A ella no le podía pasar nada. ¡Nada!

Al día siguiente, Sebastian esperaba por Kyoko fuera del Darumaya.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Órdenes del Presidente-

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo decirlo-

En eso, Kyoko recibió una llamada.

-Mogami-san-

-Tsuruga-san, ¿usted sabe qué es lo que planea el Presidente?-

-Yo se lo pedí-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Por ahora no preguntes, solo acepta la ayuda de Sebastian-

-No entiendo…-

-Cuando llegue el momento te lo contaré todo. Confía en mí-

-Está bien. Solo porque es usted quién me lo pide-

-Gracias-

 _Esto no me da buena espina…la voz de Tsuruga-san no se escuchaba muy feliz, pero no entiendo qué es lo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto._

Sebastian acompañó a Kyoko todo el día, hasta que en la tarde se encontró con Ren en LME.

-Tsuruga-san, ¿ya puede explicarme qué sucede?-

-No-

-Ok…-respondió resignada. Sabía que no le iba a decir nada aunque insistiera.

-Y debo pedirte otro favor-

-¿Otro?-

-Sí. Necesito que te quedes esta noche en mi departamento-

-¿Qué? Pero yo no puedo-

-O en la casa del Presidente Lory. Elige sabiamente, pero nada de preguntas, solo elige-

-Está bien, prefiero su departamento, ya lo conozco y me siento cómoda ahí-

-¿Te sientes cómoda en el departamento de Ren, Mogami-kun?-le preguntó Lory apareciendo de la nada.

-Pues yo…-Kyoko ya no sabía en dónde meter la cabeza. ¿Por qué la tenía que escuchar precisamente él?

-Presidente, déjela, ahora no es un buen momento-

-Mogami-san, mi trabajo termina a las 9, ¿me esperarías en el cuarto Love me para que te lleve?-

-Está bien-

Esa noche, Ren llevó a Kyoko a su departamento como habían acordado.

-No podrás estar siempre a su lado Kuon-pensaba la persona que los vigilaba.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, iba a salir por un vaso de agua cuando escuchó a su sempai hablando por teléfono.

-¿No han encontrado a Tina?-

-Aún no, Ren-

-Eso me preocupa-

-También a mí-

-Tengo que proteger a Mogami-san, si algo le pasa por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaré-

-Ren…-

-Sabe que ya hay alguien que ha salido herido por mi culpa. Yo maté a Rick-

-Ren, ¿qué te he dicho sobre eso?-

-Ya sé, pero a ella no le puede pasar nada malo-

-Lo sé, por eso haremos todo para protegerla-

Kyoko escuchó todo lo que Ren dijo al teléfono, pero quedó confundida.

 _¿Tina? ¿Rick? ¿Asesinar? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

Al día siguiente Ren la acompañó a sus grabaciones para Box R, ya que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, gracias a su eficiente manager y amigo.

-Kyoko-sempai, ¿qué hace Tsuruga Ren aquí?-

-Amamiya-san, créeme, yo igual quisiera saberlo-

Era bueno tenerlo a su lado, pero no así. No se veía nada tranquilo, estaba preocupado y algo tenía que ver la llamada de la noche anterior.

Unas cuantas horas después las grabaciones concluyeron sin imprevistos.

-Tsuruga-san ya he terminado por hoy-

-Buen trabajo-

-¿Podemos ir al supermercado que se encuentra en la otra esquina? Porque estoy segura que va a pedirme que me vuelva a quedar en su departamento, así que a cambio tiene que cenar correctamente-

-Es lo justo. Vamos-

Ambos caminaban rumbo al supermercado, cuando el teléfono de Ren sonó.

-Puedes adelantarte, voy detrás de ti-

Kyoko le tomó la palabra y comenzó a andar.

-¿Saichou, sucede algo?-preguntó al teléfono.

-Ren, dime que estás con Mogami-kun-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Tina los ha estado siguiendo. Está en un coche negro polarizado-

Coche negro y polarizado. Tal y como el que iba directamente a Kyoko a toda velocidad.

-¡Kyoko!-gritó Ren antes de lanzar el teléfono y salir corriendo hacia ella.

Kyoko volteó al escuchar que su sempai la llamara por su nombre y fue cuando se percató del auto, quedándose inmóvil por el pánico.

Ren apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar junto a ella y empujarla para recibir él el impacto.

El auto desapareció veloz, pero Kyoko estaba horrorizada.

-¿Tsuruga-san…?-susurró.

Él tenía la cara envuelta en sangre y estaba inconsciente.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-Kyoko dejó escapar el grito que había retenido unos segundos que le parecieron horas-¡Despierte por favor! ¡Tiene que despertar!-Kyoko se hallaba arrodillada junto a él y lloraba desesperadamente.

-Tranquila Kyoko-le dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-¡Beagle!-Reino estaba ahí junto a ella y a Kyoko poco le importó en este momento-¡Tsuruga-san está…!-


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece, pero creo que sí rompí corazones en el capítulo anterior...

 **Capítulo 2:**

-¡Beagle!-Reino estaba ahí junto a ella y a Kyoko poco le importó en este momento-¡Tsuruga-san está…!-

-Ya lo sé, lo vi todo. Tranquilízate, ya llamé a una ambulancia, pero deberías llamarle a alguien para decirle lo ocurrido-

-Pero Tsuruga-san…-el pánico se había apoderado de ella.

-Él estará bien, solo llama, ten, él tiró este teléfono-

Kyoko temblando y con las lágrimas resbalando de su rostro, tomó el celular que Reino le tendía y llamó.

-¡Ren! ¿Qué pasó?-Lory había escuchado el grito de Ren, pero la llamada se había cortado al caer el celular al suelo.

-Presidente…-

-¿Mogami-kun?-

-Tsuruga-san…ha…ha…él ha…-no podía, simplemente no podía decirlo.

-Dame eso Kyoko, yo lo hago-Reino le quitó el teléfono y habló.

-A Tsuruga Ren lo atropelló un auto, está inconsciente y sangrando. Ya llamé una ambulancia. Está por llegar. Cuando sepa en qué hospital lo llevaran se lo informaremos. Yo estaré con Kyoko-

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Soy un amigo de Kyoko. Voy a colgar, la ambulancia acaba de llegar-

La ambulancia llegó sin contratiempos y tanto Kyoko como Reino subieron en ella. Kyoko jamás abandonaría a Ren y Reino tampoco la abandonaría a ella.

Al llegar al hospital, los hicieron quedarse en la sala de espera, mientras llevaban a Ren a una sala de urgencias.

Kyoko se dejó caer en una silla derrotada.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué? ¡No tenía por qué salvarme! Si no fuera por mí, él estaría bien-

Él no, no podía pasarle nada, y si él….no, no quería ni pensarlo.

-Cálmate Kyoko ¿quieres?-la tranquilizó su acompañante.

-¿Qué no ves cómo está Tsuruga-san por mi culpa?-

-Fue su decisión. Él decidió salvarte-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-¿No crees que probablemente él siente algo por ti?-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-

-Kyoko, él te salvó la vida y recibió el golpe, ¿hay alguna otra prueba más contundente que esa?-

-Pero yo…simplemente no lo puedo creer. Jamás debió arriesgar su vida por alguien como yo-

-Ése hombre me da pena-

-¡No digas eso!-

Una sarta de tonterías era lo que decía Beagle, le agradecía que la hubiera ayudado, pero ahora solo le interesaba el bienestar de Ren.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Qué mala eres. Estás tan preocupada por él que ni cuenta te habías dado de quién te está ayudando-

-Pues…-

-Solo acabo de regresar a Japón, cuando llegué sentí que estabas en peligro, fui a buscarte pero llegué justo cuando él te salvaba. Aunque en realidad quería venir a verte para decirte algo y creo que ésta es una buena oportunidad-

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Tu piedra… ¿cómo se llamaba?-

-¿Corn?-

-Sí, esa. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía otro dueño?-

-Sí-

-Ese otro dueño es Tsuruga Ren-

-Beagle, no puede ser de Tsuruga-san, porque la persona que me lo dio fue el príncipe de las hadas, Corn-

-Kyoko, yo lo vi-

-No sé cómo haces esas cosas tan extrañas-

-Pero sabes que puedo, así que créeme. Kyoko, las hadas sí existen, pero el niño de tus recuerdos era de carne y hueso, era humano-

-¡No!-

-¿Lo has vuelto a encontrar?-

-Sí, en Guam-

-¿Y entonces, cómo era?-

-Era…idéntico a Tsuruga-san…-

-¿Lo ves?-

-Pero, si es él, ¿por qué me lo ocultó?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije también que esa piedra poseía la oscuridad de su dueño anterior?-

-Sí-

-Esa oscuridad es la que se oculta dentro de Tsuruga Ren, tal vez por eso no te lo ha dicho o no ha podido porque algo de su pasado lo atormenta y yo creo que eso y lo que acaba de suceder tienen alguna relación entre sí-

-Honestamente Beagle, ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso…pero, gracias-

-¿Gracias?- ¿Me estás dando tú las gracias?-

-Sí, ya que sea esto cierto o no, si tú no estuvieras aquí probablemente estaría hundida en el dolor-

Era cierto. Si Reino no hubiera aparecido, ella aún seguiría llorando junto al cuerpo sangrante de Ren en el asfalto y si Tsuruga-san fuera en realidad Corn…¿habría algún problema? No. ¿Por qué habría de haberlo?

En eso apareció un doctor.

-¿Ustedes trajeron a Tsuruga Ren?-les preguntó al acercarse.

-Así es-le mencionó Reino.

-¿Cómo está?-en la voz de Kyoko se escuchaba el temor. El temor de lo peor.

El doctor lo percibió, así que sonrió para poder tranquilizarla.

-Él está bien, no se preocupen. Lo que ocurrió es que al parecer él logró esquivar al auto, pero se golpeó en la carretera al caer. Tiene una herida en la nuca, no es grave, pero cada vez que alguien se hiere la cabeza tiende a sangrar mucho por más pequeña que sea la herida, por eso había mucha sangre. Ya lo curamos y sedamos para que descanse. Debe despertar en unas 12 horas. Un diagnóstico al 100% lo tendremos cuando despierte, ya que aunque el golpe no parece nada grave debemos tener cuidado-

Kyoko ya podía respirar tranquila, sintió como si el peso del mundo abandonara sus hombros. ¡Él estaba bien!

-¿Quieren verlo?-

-Sí-ni lo dudó.

-Síganme-

El doctor los guió por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Los dejaré solos-

El doctor se fue y Kyoko corrió enseguida hasta él.

-Tsuruga-san, me alegra que esté bien, no entiendo por qué hizo semejante acción por mí, si le hubiera pasado algo yo…no sé qué hubiera sido de mí-Kyoko volvía a llorar, toda la preocupación y angustia que había sentido durante esos momentos salían de su ser en forma de lágrimas.

-Kyoko, cálmate-Reino como siempre intentaba tranquilizarla a su manera.

-Es que yo…-

-Mogami-kun-le habló Lory quién acababa de llegar, luego de ser informado por Reino del lugar dónde se encontraban.

-¿Crees que Ren hubiera protegido hasta ese extremo a cualquier otra persona? Eso solo lo hizo porque se trataba de ti. ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que Ren siente por ti?-era el momento, se decía Lory, ya habían llegado a tal extremo que ya no podía callarse la verdad.

-No quiero tener esperanzas-le contestó Kyoko sin apartar la vista de su sempai.

-¿Por qué? Sobre todo si es tan claro como el agua-

-Es que si conservo las esperanzas y resulta ser todo una mentira, no sé qué será de mí-

-Supongo que solo creerás que es verdad, si él te lo dice ¿cierto?-

-No lo sé-Kyoko sonrió tristemente-probablemente ni así lo creeré-

-Mogami-kun, Ren tiene un triste y doloroso pasado. Es difícil para él hablar de ello, quiere que lo sepas, pero no ha obtenido el valor para hacerlo, aunque confío que pronto lo hará, cuando llegue el momento, solo espero que lo comprendas y apoyes-

-Yo siempre lo apoyaré, sea lo que sea, yo estaré ahí para él-Kyoko no lo dudaba, no le importaba que clase de pasado tenía y tampoco le enojaba que él fuera Corn como Reino le dijo, ella estaría ahí para él, amándolo como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Ven? Les dije que no era tan mala.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3:**

Ya en la noche, discutían sobre quién sería la persona que se quedaría en la habitación a acompañar a Ren.

-No me iré-dijo una terca Kyoko.

-Debes ir a descansar-Lory intentaba convencerla por todos los medios, pero era inútil.

-Quiero estar con él-

-Mañana tienes clases y trabajo-

-Iré. Pero esta noche me quedo aquí-

-Kyoko-chan, yo me quedaré con Ren, ve a descansar-intervino Yashiro quién había llegado al enterarse de lo sucedido.

-No. Yo me quedaré. Él me salvó y además…-Kyoko dudó si decirlo o no, Yashiro estaba presente y él no lo sabía-y usted sabe Presidente…-prefirió dejarlo así, Lory entendería a que se refería.

-Qué terca eres, pero sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión. Está bien, quédate. Mañana vendré a verlo cuando te tengas que ir-suspiró derrotado.

-Gracias Presidente-

-Yo me puedo quedar con ella-mencionó Reino quién seguía acompañando a Kyoko.

-¡Tú no te vas a quedar cerca de Kyoko-chan, acosador!-le recriminó Yashiro, que lo había reconocido inmediatamente por el incidente en Karuizawa.

-Yashiro-san, Reino me ha estado ayudando. No me hará nada-hasta a Kyoko se le hacía raro decir aquello.

-Deja que él se quede con Mogami-kun, se ha ganado mi confianza, ya que he notado que está siempre apoyándola. Te la encargo mucho, joven-Lory se acercó y le dio un buen apretón de manos a Reino, otorgándole su confianza.

-A Ren no le va a gustar esto-fue lo que pensaba Yashiro al retirarse del hospital.

Kyoko se quedó esa noche sentada junto a la cama de Ren y Reino prefirió sentarse en unos muebles que se encontraban fuera de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, Kyoko fue obligada a ir a clases y al trabajo por Lory.

En la noche regresó al hospital, pero para su tormento, Ren aún no había despertado.

-Tranquila Kyoko-chan, los doctores dicen que esto suele suceder muy seguido en estos casos-

-Pero qué tal si en realidad tiene algo más grave-

Yashiro estaba igual de preocupado que ella, pero notaba algo diferente en la actitud que Kyoko demostraba.

-Kyoko-chan, he estado pensando… ¿te gusta Ren?-

Kyoko solo lo miró unos segundos y bajó la vista sin responder.

-Ya veo-Yashiro lo había comprendido con esa simple expresión.

-Ok, ok-dijo Lory apareciendo a su lado-Mogami-kun ¿qué tal si vas con Reino a la cafetería y cenas algo? Tienes que reponer energías-

-Es cierto Kyoko-chan, tienes que cenar, Ren se enojará cuando la persona que siempre lo obliga a comer no sigue sus propios consejos-

Kyoko sonrió ante esa verdad.

-Tienen razón, vamos Reino-

Reino ahora era su fiel acompañante, mientras ella estuviera en el hospital, él también lo estaría.

La cena en la cafetería transcurrió tranquilamente, o por lo menos hasta el final…

-Kyoko ponte detrás de mí-le ordenó Reino sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Kyoko no sabía por qué le pedía eso tan repentinamente.

-Oh, te diste cuenta de mi presencia muy pronto-les dijo una voz aún desconocida a sus espaldas.

-Tú eres Tina-acusó Reino.

-Sí, soy yo-respondió orgullosa.

-¡¿Tú?!-Kyoko nunca la había visto en persona-¿por qué le hiciste eso a Tsuruga-san?-

-Quería aplicar el ojo por ojo, diente por diente-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?-

-Creo que no sabes nada de ése a quién llamas Tsuruga Ren-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Tina decía cosas que Kyoko no comprendía.

-Él es un asesino, mató a su mejor amigo y a mi prometido-

-Eso no puede ser verdad-

¿Asesino? Él jamás asesinaría a nadie. Estaba segura de ello.

-Lo es. Él siempre se metía en peleas, Rick intentó detenerlo y al perseguirlo un auto lo golpeó, muriendo allí mismo frente a mis ojos-

-¡Tsuruga-san no lo hizo! ¡Fue solo un accidente!-

-Accidente o no, él debe pagar-

-¡Estás equivocada! ¡¿Qué ganarías con eso?!-

-Kyoko, tranquila-Reino la sujetó de los hombros, parecía que se lanzaría contra Tina en cualquier momento.

-¿Acaso no has visto la oscuridad dentro de él? ¿Y aun así lo defiendes?-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡No me importa su pasado! ¡Yo lo amo con todo y sus defectos!-

-¡Qué tonta eres!-

Llegado a este punto, Kyoko estaba tan enfadada que ya no podía contener sus emociones.

-Ya verás que yo lo sanaré, yo estaré a su lado y lo protegeré, él no es ningún asesino, solo necesita que alguien lo comprenda y esa soy yo. Yo lo haré, yo lo lograré, él estará bien-

-Qué niña más ingenua eres-

Por suerte, los guardias del hospital llegaron en ese momento.

-Llévenme, total no logré matar a ninguno de los dos y sin Rick no sirvo de nada-

Kyoko al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar protestar.

-¡Tina! ¿Crees que Rick pensaría así? ¿Qué diría si te escuchara decir eso?-

Tina la escuchó y sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Tienes un poco de la personalidad de Rick y comprendo mejor porque Kuon te ama-

Los guardias se llevaron a Tina a la estación de policía.

Kyoko no sabía en qué pensar, ¿esa era la razón de la oscuridad en el alma de su sempai? Esperen… ¿dijo Kuon? ¿Kuon Hizuri? ¿Ese Kuon?

-Así que ése es su verdadero nombre, sí es un extranjero-meditó Reino-Kyoko, estuviste intensa como siempre, ahora ¿quieres regresar con él?-

-Sí-ni lo dudó-quiero verlo, vamos-

Pero al regresar a la habitación, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

-¿Otou-san?-

Kuu Hizuri estaba ahí.

-¡Allí estás Kyoko!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Etto…vine a verte-realmente no mintió, sí fue para verla, pero también quería ver a su hijo, ya que estaban al tanto de la situación gracias a Lory.

-¿Ella es Kyoko?-mencionó una mujer rubia y muy elegante.

-Sí querida, ella es nuestra hija Kyoko-

Julie le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Kuu.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué haces?-

-Me mentiste. Es mucho más bella de lo que me dijiste-

-No te mentí, lo que pasa es que cada día se vuelve más y más hermosa-

A Kuu le salían corazoncitos de sus ojos admirando a su hija.

-Pero dime, ¿por qué se lo seguimos ocultando? Tiene derecho a saber la verdad-

-¿De qué hablan?-tenía la intuición de lo que era, pero quería que se lo confirmaran.

-Venimos también para ver a nuestro hijo-


	4. Chapter 4

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 4:**

-Venimos también para ver a nuestro hijo-

-¿A quién? ¿A Kuon?-

-Así es-

-Entonces sí es verdad-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tsuruga Ren es Kuon Hizuri-lo que Tina había dicho era verdad, por eso estaban sus padres ahí. Claro, todo era tan claro ahora.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-

-Hasta hace 5 minutos no-

-Hija, ¿no estás enojada con papá por habértelo ocultado?-Kuu puso sus ojos de cachorrito que le heredó a su hijo.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? He comprendido el porqué de todo, lo entiendo perfectamente-

-Hija, gracias-Julie estaba realmente agradecida, era la hermosa persona que creyó que sería.

-Perdón que las interrumpa pero creo que deben saber algo-intervino Reino, debía hacerles saber lo ocurrido.

-Tú debes ser Reino, ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi princesa?-Kuu sobreprotector acababa de aparecer.

-Tranquilos, solo la estoy cuidando-

-Es cierto, Reino solo ha estado cuidándome, él me ayudó durante el accidente y hace un rato también-

-¿Hace un rato?-

-Sí, de eso quería hablarles-

-¿Qué sucedió?-la preocupación lleno su ser.

-Tina apareció-

-¿Qué?-

-No sé qué intenciones tenía realmente, pero los guardias de seguridad se la llevaron-

-Entonces, se lo informaré a Lory-Kuu salió corriendo de ahí en busca del secuestrador de su hijo.

Julie se quedó con Kyoko y con Reino.

-Mejor hablemos de otro tema. Kyoko, nos han dicho que duermes al lado de Kuon, ¿esta noche también lo harás?-obviamente ella sabía recolectar información.

-Pues si me lo permiten…-un sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-Claro que sí, sobre todo porque se nota que lo amas muchísimo-demasiada información.

Kyoko no sabía que responder, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido arrastrada a la habitación y estaba a solas con Ren, quién aún permanecía dormido.

Muchas cosas han pasado, pero ahora conocía toda la verdad y como le había dicho a Tina, ella se encargaría de curar a su sempai.

Esa noche, volvió a dormir a su lado.

Kyoko soñaba despertar todas las mañanas con su sempai a su lado. Él la despertaría acariciando su rostro con sus manos, para brindarle una hermosa sonrisa y darle los buenos días acompañados de un beso.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Tsuruga Ren y con esa sonrisa con la que había soñado.

-Buenos días-

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Despertó!-

-¿Llevo dormido mucho tiempo?-

-Día y medio-

Había despertado. Él había despertado. Dejó fluir sus lágrimas de felicidad libremente.

-Oh, pero… ¿estás bien?-

-Soy yo la que debería preguntarle eso. Llamaré a un médico-

Ren tuvo una revisión a fondo, en la que todo salió en orden.

Las visitas de sus seres queridos no se hicieron esperar, pero Kyoko fue obligada nuevamente a irse a la escuela, solo que esta vez fueron sus padres quienes la obligaron.

Cuando Kyoko se fue, entraron sus padres a verlo en un mar de lágrimas, no solo por el reencuentro después de tantos años, sino porque su hijo estaba bien.

Un rato después, también lo visitó Lory.

-¿Algo valiente lo que hiciste, no?-

-Si algo le pasaba a ella, no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás, así que me jugué la vida en esto-

-Lo sé, lo bueno que todo salió bien. ¿Sabías que ella te ha estado cuidando? Las dos noches durmió a tu lado, intenté que no lo hiciera, pero no me escuchó. Pero debo decirte que ella ya lo sabe-

-¿Qué?-

-Sabe lo de Rick-

-¿Cómo?-

Ella ya sabía todo. Sabía su pasado. Su pasado como asesino. Ella lo odiaría. ¿Cómo podría recuperarla?

-Tina se lo dijo-

-¡¿Tina?! Dígame, que no le hizo nada-

-No. Tina ya fue arrestada-

-Eso es bueno, pero Mogami-san se sigue comportando igual conmigo a pesar de saberlo-

-Ella no te juzga por tu pasado. Además, ella también sabe que eres Kuon-

-¿Eso también? ¡Tanto dormí que ahora ella ya se enteró de todo!-

-Tina se lo dijo y se lo confirmaron tus padres-

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?-el miedo era palpable en su voz.

-Dijo que ahora comprendía todo-

Ren sonrió. ¿Acaso podría esperarse otra cosa de ella? Era la mujer que amaba, por eso y por mucho más.

-¿Acaso puede ser ella más linda?-

-Pero aún debes saber algo más-

-¿Más? ¿Qué tanto ocurrió en día y medio? Siento que perdí un año-

-Mogami-kun no ha estado sola estos días, hay alguien que la acompaña-

-¿Qué? No me diga que es Fuwa Sho-

¡Lo que le faltaba!

-No. En realidad es mucho más extraño-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Si no es Fuwa, quién?-

-¿Conoces a Reino de Vie Ghoul?-

-¡¿El acosador?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hace él con Kyoko?!-

-Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, Yashiro me contó lo que había pasado anteriormente con él, pero ha estado con Mogami-kun desde el accidente, llegó justo en el momento en el que la salvaste, yo creo que él te puede explicar mejor, ha estado todo el tiempo en el hospital, de hecho está afuera en este momento-

-Hazlo pasar-

Reino. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ese acosador con Kyoko? ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Lory salió de la habitación y a su vez entró Reino y se sentó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-en la voz de Ren se percibía claramente la amenaza.

-¿Prohibido?-

-Si planeas lastimar a Kyoko…-

La amenaza de Ren quedó en el aire al ser interrumpido.

-No estoy aquí por eso. Cuando llegué a Japón sentí que ella estaba en peligro, así que fui a buscarla y la encontré justo en el momento en el que la salvaste. Yo solo la ayudé a traerte aquí, ella sola no iba a poder-

-¿No tienes malas intenciones?-Ren ni se la creía.

-No y contigo a su lado, menos-

-¿Ya lo sabes todo, verdad?-

-Sí, pero ya lo sabía, solo lo confirmé-

-Eres un ser extraño, pero supongo que debería darte las gracias por cuidar de Kyoko-

-Ni se te ocurra. No me agradaría. Mejor te diré algo, ella ya sabe que eres ése tal Corn-

-¡¿Tú se lo dijiste?!-el enojo había vuelto.

-Sí, era un buen momento-

-¿Por qué?-sumémosle un nuevo shock por otra noticia impactante.

-Tranquilo, Kyoko lo tomó muy bien-

-Entonces ella ya lo sabe todo, realmente todo, ¿y aun así ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo?-

En verdad que no se lo creía. ¿En serio solo durmió día y medio? ¿No fue un año? ¿o dos? Todo pasó tan rápido y él ni enterado.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que siente por ti?-

-¿Tú crees que ella…?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disculpen el retraso, pero aquí estoy nuevamente. Un capítulo más y listo!


	5. Chapter 5

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Pero lo que si me pertenece es un disco de Super Junior (A-cha) con los autógrafos originales de Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook y Shindong

Último capítulo. La próxima historia será M.

 **Capítulo 5:**

Ya entrada la noche, Kyoko regresó al hospital.

-Tsuruga-san, buenas noches, ¿cómo se siente?-

Él no le contestó. Solo la miró.

-¿Tsuruga-san, qué sucede?-

La expresión en el rostro de su sempai le decía que algo ocurría.

-¿Lo sabes?-

-¿De qué habla?-

-De todo-

Ah, era eso lo que pasaba. Él ya se había enterado.

-Lo sé. Sé lo de Rick. Sé que es Kuon Hizuri-

-Y sabes que soy Corn-

-Sí, eso también-

-Perdón…-fue un perdón desesperado el que salió de sus labios, no sabía que era lo que ella iba a hacer ahora.

-No quiero que me pida perdón-fue lo que ella contestó.

-Pero…-

-He escuchado todo su pasado, ¿cree que puedo odiarlo solo porque me lo ocultó?-

-Es que…-Ren no podía hablar, ella no lo dejaba.

-Entiendo por qué lo ocultó-

-Kyoko…-

Ahora ella si se calló de golpe.

-¿Me va a llamar Kyoko?-

-¿Puedo?-

-Creo…-tampoco era como si no lo deseara.

-Tú puedes llamarme Ren, Kuon, Corn, como gustes-

-Está bien…Corn…-

Ren sonrió. Corn, lo había llamado Corn.

-Pero Kyoko, ¿sabes lo otro?-

-¿Hay algo más que debería saber?-

-Mis sentimientos por ti…-Ren tenía que comprobar si lo que dijo Reino era cierto.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad?-

-Con que si lo sabes-

-Eso me han estado diciendo todos y la forma en la que me protegió…me lo confirma…-Kyoko hablaba entrecortadamente y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Estás bien con ello?-

-Supongo…-le dijo aún más nerviosa.

No pudieron decir nada más, ya que llegó el médico a darle de alta a Ren del hospital.

Kyoko lo acompañó a su departamento junto con sus padres, Lory y Yashiro.

-Ren si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos-le dijo Lory.

-Descansa Ren-le recomendó su amigo y manager.

-Te portas bien hijo-le mencionó su madre con una sonrisa que su esposo no entendió.

-Gracias a todos, pero no se preocupen, estaré bien-

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares a descansar.

Menos Kyoko.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? Ya es tarde para que te vayas sola y me prohibieron usar el auto por lo menos por un día más-

-No me voy a ir-

-¿Eh?-eso no se lo esperaba.

-Me voy a quedar aquí-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros-le demandó autoritariamente-ahora, váyase a duchar y yo le prepararé la cena-

-Pero es que…-

-Kuon Hizuri…-el uso de su nombre con ese tono demandante lo obligó a obedecer.

-Está bien, ya voy-

Una vez que cenaron, se sentaron a ver la televisión. Aunque Ren no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-No me has dado una respuesta-

Él pensaba que si llegaba el día en el que le diría sus sentimientos, ella huiría, le reclamaría, se enojaría o algo así y no había pasado nada de ello. Simplemente, estaba ahí sentada a su lado tranquilamente. Era extraño.

-Lo sé-

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Se lo tengo que decir ahora?-ella quería decirle, en verdad quería pero, eso no evitaba que estuviera nerviosa.

-Por favor-

Kyoko suspiró lentamente.

-Yo siento lo mismo-le soltó.

Ren le sonrío al escucharla. Una sonrisa que venía desde el alma.

Intentó acercarse a ella en busca de sus labios, pero ella se alejó al sentirlo cerca.

-¿Qué hace?-

-Intento besarte-le dijo contestando a lo obvio.

-No quiero-sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Qué?-Kyoko en verdad era extraña, pero no se esperaba que después de todo lo ocurrido no quisiera que la besara.

-No quiero-repitió.

-¿Por qué?-

-Aún no consigo comprender que esto no es un sueño, que usted también me ama, así que no creo poder soportar que usted me bese-era una excusa un poco rara, lo sabía, pero era la verdad. Necesitaba digerir todo tranquilamente, antes de dar otro paso.

-¿Me privaras de tus besos?-Ren comprendía a lo que se refería pero, ¿cómo iba a soportar aquello?

-Lo siento…-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-No lo sé…-

-¿Me avisarás cuando estés lista?-

-Lo prometo-

-Está bien, esperaré-¿qué más podía hacer? No la iba a obligar.

Al día siguiente, Yashiro les llevó víveres.

Mientras Kyoko preparaba el té, Yashiro aprovechó y le sacó información a Ren.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?-

-Siente lo mismo-la sonrisa que puso deslumbró hasta a Yashiro.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Bien dicho Kyoko-chan!-celebró nuestro fanboy favorito.

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Lo descifré por toda esta situación y tengo un regalo de felicitación que darte-

-¿Un regalo?-

Yashiro se puso los guantes, sacó su celular y empezó a reproducir un video.

-¿Qué es esto?-Ren no sabía que era lo que su manager quería mostrarle con ese video.

-Míralo bien-

En el video se podía visualizar a Kyoko, a quién Reino sostenía por los hombros y frente a ella estaba Tina.

-¿Acaso no has visto la oscuridad dentro de él? ¿Y aun así lo defiendes?-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡No me importa su pasado! ¡Yo lo amo con todo y sus defectos!-

-¡Qué tonta eres!-

-Ya verás que yo lo sanaré, yo estaré a su lado y lo protegeré, él no es ningún asesino, solo necesita que alguien lo comprenda y esa soy yo. Yo lo haré, yo lo lograré, él estará bien-

Era el video de seguridad del hospital del momento en el que Tina había aparecido frente a Kyoko.

-Esta es una de las razones por las que ya sabía de los sentimientos de Kyoko-chan-le mencionó Yashiro al terminar el video.

Ren estaba atónito por las palabras que Kyoko le dijo a Tina.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-

-Se los pedí a los guardias…-

-¿Cómo es que Kyoko pudo decir algo así? No me lo creo…-

-Ella vale mil, Ren-

-Sí, es verdad. No hay manera en la que pueda agradecerle esto correctamente-

-Yo creo que la manera en la que puedes recompensarla es dejarla que ella te cure como mencionó-

-Pero ella ya me ha curado, su luz es sorprendente, ella es única-Ren tenía una cara de bobo enamorado mientras confesaba aquello.

En eso, llegó Kyoko.

-Lamento la tardanza, aquí está el té-

Kyoko notó que Ren la miraba de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Esto-le mostró el teléfono con dicho video.

Kyoko al notar de qué se trataba, intentó excusarse.

-Yo…etto…eso…verás…-más colorada no podía estar.

Ren se arrodilló frente a Kyoko y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Gracias-susurró.

Yashiro decidió salir de ahí y dejarlos solos, ya volvería por su celular más tarde.

-¿Kuon? ¿Qué sucede?-

Ren había comenzado a llorar y Kyoko se preocupó por ello.

-¿Kuon, qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿La cabeza, tal vez?-

Ren sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

-No me duele nada Kyoko, solo estoy muy feliz y eternamente agradecido. Tú eres mi luz Kyoko, ya me has salvado, tú sola lo lograste-Ren tenía el corazón en la mano, le demostraría que tan agradecido estaba con ella.

-Yo no he hecho nada-le contestó avergonzada.

-Claro que sí, este video es la prueba-

Kyoko decidió decir todo lo que pensaba al respecto.

-Es que es la verdad, tenía que ayudarte. Tina estaba equivocada, yo sé la verdadera persona que eres-

-Y me salvaste. En verdad, gracias-

-Kuon…me estás dando demasiado crédito-

-No es así Kyoko-

Ren la soltó y la tomó de las manos.

-Cásate conmigo-le soltó sin más preámbulos.

-¿Qué?-Kyoko abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante aquélla pregunta.

-Sé mi esposa-

-Kuon… ¿y el noviazgo?-Kyoko no sabía mucho de esos temas, pero ¿no se suponía que primero existiera un noviazgo antes de llegar ante el altar? O tan mal estaba en el tema del amor, qué en realidad ni siquiera sabía ese detalle.

-Podemos saltarlo. Estoy seguro que tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero que seas tú la mujer a la que vea todos los días a mi lado cuando abra los ojos, quiero hacerte sentir que este amor que siento por ti es verdadero, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, Kyoko nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras dar este paso conmigo. Así que, ¿por qué esperar más?-

-Kuon…-

Ahora era Kyoko quién lloraba.

-¿Qué me dices, Kyoko? ¿Aceptas?-

Y derramando aún más lágrimas, tomó una decisión.

-Claro que sí, tonto. Jamás te diría que no-

-Kyoko…-

Ren se puso de pie para tomarla entre sus brazos. Kyoko correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

Ren la soltó lo suficiente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Se acercó a ella.

Kyoko cerró los ojos.

Y Ren al fin pudo ser completamente feliz, al poder besar a su futura esposa.

-Pensé que no querías que te bese-susurró sobre sus labios.

-Así es-

-Pero ahora no te importó-

-Ya cállate y bésame ¿quieres?-


End file.
